warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorsepaw (TPB)
|namest = Kit: Apprentice: |namesl = Gorsekit Gorsepaw |familyl = Morningflower |familyt = Mother: |mentor = Onestar |apps = None |livebooks = ''Fire and Ice, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour |deadbooks = The Darkest Hour}} Gorsepaw is a muscular, ginger tabby-and-white tom with bright eyes and short, thick fur. History In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice :Gorsekit is a newborn WindClan kit living with his mother, Morningflower, and his Clan while they are living in exile after being chased out of the moors by ShadowClan. :Firestar and Graystripe, two young ThunderClan warriors, convince Tallstar to lead WindClan back to their camp. Gorsekit is too young to walk on his own, and has to be carried the whole way. Fireheart sees Morningflower is having trouble carrying him because of how exhausted she was, and takes Gorsekit on instead. :When WindClan settle back into their camp, Morningflower and Gorsekit move into the nursery. Rising Storm :Onewhisker tells Fireheart that Gorsekit had been made an apprentice, now Gorsepaw, and that this was his first Gathering. Fireheart spots Gorsepaw, who is mistakenly described as a young brown tom, and notices that, even though he hasn't been training long, his muscles were well-developed under his pelt like the other apprentices'. A Dangerous Path :Fireheart sees Onewhisker at another Gathering, and introduces him formally to Gorsepaw, who Fireheart remembers seeing before. Gorsepaw shyly tells Fireheart that Morningflower told him about how he had carried him. Fireheart teasingly says he was glad he wouldn't have to carry Gorsepaw now, and if he grew any more, he would have to join LionClan. Gorsepaw purrs happily in response. :Gorsepaw is out hunting with his mentor and Mudclaw, carrying a rabbit, when Fireheart calls him over into the bracken, begging him to keep quiet. Fireheart wanted to speak with Tallstar, to stop a battle between ThunderClan and WindClan from happening because Bluestar had mistakenly accused WindClan of stealing prey. He tells Gorsepaw to let Onewhisker know he was here, but not Mudclaw. When Gorsepaw looks hesistant, Fireheart says it was important for both of their Clans, and he had to trust him. Gorsepaw sees how desperate Fireheart is, and goes to fetch Onewhisker. :When Bluestar and Tallstar lead patrols to talk with each other, Fireheart spots Gorsepaw standing behind his Clan leader, along with Onewhisker and Morningflower. Fireheart sadly thinks of how he didn't want to fight them. Luckily, they don't have to, when Bluestar and Tallstar manage to settle their differences by talking. The Darkest Hour :Fireheart, now Firestar, new leader of ThunderClan, sees Gorsepaw and Onewhisker settling down around the Great Rock to speak with Sandstorm. :When ThunderClan goes to help WindClan when they are attacked by TigerClan, Firestar sees Morningflower crouched over a dead cat with a torn ginger-and-white pelt, yowling her grief. To his horror, Firestar realizes it was Gorsepaw. Bitterly, Onewhisker tells Firestar of how Tigerstar pinned him down in the center of the clearing, with all his warriors around him so nobody could stop him. He killed Gorsepaw to show every cat what would happen to them if they refused to join him any longer. Firestar remembers how he had carried Gorsepaw across the Thunderpath, and thinks of how that was all wasted now, thanks to Tigerstar. :Gorsepaw is seen newly among the ranks of StarClan, along with Stonefur, the RiverClan deputy, who was killed by TigerClan for being halfClan. :During the battle with BloodClan, Morningflower is seen chanting, "Gorsepaw! Gorsepaw!" as she fights, as if she was taking out her grief for her dead son. After the battle was won, Firestar sees that Morningflower finally felt avenged over Gorsepaw's death. Trivia *He has been called a brown tom with short, thick fur. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Morningflower: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:StarClan Cat Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:Minor Character